Just for you
by PrussianAngel
Summary: Makoto and Haruka never got together in their first life, but when they meet again at the same collage and keep bumping into each other, will they finally get what they left behind in their first life or will tragedy strike again? CollageAU MakoHaru
1. Prologue pt 1

Just for you.

My first long fic! Whoo yay Just finished my mocs whoop whoop – I'm absolutely knackered – But yay here we go!

 **WARNING:** Gore and maybe some sexual themes.  
 **DISCLAMER:** I wish I did, but no I do not own Free!

Prologue Makoto

Makoto glanced at the distraught face of the mother as she reached out to the burning building; a building that no-one was willing to go into to save her baby. Makoto gulped, his conscious not allowing him to rest knowing that someone with all that life a-head of them would be put out. Makoto let out the breath that he had been holding and entered the house.

Flames leaped and licked at his face but his protective gear did nothing more then keep them at bay as they traced and stroked at his figure, the heat from the dancing flames making sweat trickle down his face. Makoto coughed fear apparent in his green eyes as he marched on, wading his way through the smoke and burning furniture as he carefully made his way to the stairs; the banister was engulfed in the dancing flame, as the stairs were swallowed by the flames. He knew it wouldn't hold long enough, but he could hear the baby crying, its voice hoarse from the smoke filing its little lungs. Makoto gulped and rushed up the stairs which creaked and groaned in protest at his weight. Makoto ran dodging the falling pieces of roof as he made his way to where the baby was crying. Makoto broke the door down hurting his shoulder as he made his way into the nursery. Makoto looked around hurriedly taking in the sight of the room to finally rest on the cot in the middle of the room. Swiftly he strode across the room and grabbed the baby wrapping a cloth around it to keep as much smoke from getting in the baby's tiny lungs. Makoto breathed out and turned around rushing back the way he came as the fire grabbed at him as he passed through, Makoto came to the stairs which had mostly burned away. Makoto steeled himself and rolling as much of his weight onto his left foot he sprung off and landing safely on the other side he then ran down the stairs as they began to crumble beneath his feet.

"TACHIBANA!" Makoto let a small smile reach his face as he heard Steve his partner call out to him through the fire and smoke; he could just make out the shorter man through the darkening room full of smoke.

"I'M HERE!" Mokoto's voice came out hoarse and he coughed at the end as smoke filled his lungs. Makoto made his way over to where Steve was his pace quickening as he came closer to fresh air, but before he could he noticed the ceiling above Steve groan as it started to cave in. Makoto thought fast and pushing off he flew and pushing the baby into Steve's arms he pushed him out of the way and into safety. Makoto smiled sadly as everything seemed to go in slow motion; he saw the look of horror on Steve's face, the screaming of the baby becoming more distant, the flames once doing a furious tango were now waltzing around as the ceiling slowly fell on top of Makoto instantly crushing and burning him, his last thought dancing in the flames...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Haru.


	2. Prologue pt 2

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Free! Sadly. .

Prologue Haruka

Haruka looked emptily at the gray and cold marble stone; he read it and re-read it, but still it just couldn't think – couldn't believe that Makoto was dead. Haruka looked down his fringe covering his eyes, but not hiding the tears that meandered down his cheeks. Haru looked up at the darkening sky as it started to spit. He never got to tell him, and Haruka realised how cold it was without Makoto's warmth; the warmth from his smile and his presence.

Haru sighed he had stood and stared emptily at the cold stone for a while, but he didn't feel like moving even when the rain had started to come down in buckets. Haruka felt cold, but he had to move as the sun settled behind the roofs of the town and dusk kissed the dark clouds and settled across the earth like a blanket, with the rain muffling the sounds of the town like a lullaby. Haruka sighed and kissing the tips of his fingers he then placed them against the cold tomb stone in a farewell gesture. Haruka fully turned away and trudged down the wet path to get home. Haruka's journey home took longer and soon the ally-ways were dark and streets lit. Haruka felt uneasy as he felt eyes on the back of his head but whenever he looked back there was no-one. Haruka hunched in on himself as he remembered that on the news there was an escaped convict who had managed to get to Iwatobi. Haruka shivered, he was soaked to the bone and paranoia was playing its chilling tune making him shiver and jump. Haruka came to an ally way he would have to go through to get to his house. Haruka paused and let his eyes slightly adjust so he could just make the outlines of the trash bins and stray littler. Haruka felt the hairs on his neck prickle and quickly turned around, and yet again was met with nothing but the dimly lit street. Haruka breathed out scolding himself for acting like M– Haruka stopped his line of thought and bit his lip. Letting out a sigh he then turned back around and headed down the ally, all of his senses on high alert.

... _Step_...

... _Step_...

The footfalls were an echo of his. Haru gulped and quickened his pace. He wanted to get home. _Now._ Haruka broke into a slow jog and the footsteps broke out and kept pace:

... _step,  
step..._

Haruka forced himself to take a deep breath through his nose. He knew someone was following him; the heavy breathing and heavy foot fall. He knew the chances of it being the convict was fifty-fifty, but he knew if he panicked it would really be over for him. He didn't want to die... or did he? If he died he'd meet Makoto. Haruka felt his footsteps falter, but as the man reached out to grab his collar he felt fear and adrenaline make his feet move faster. Even if he died and met Makoto, he knew Makoto would give him a displeased look and scold him. Haruka despite the situation felt a small sad smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Haruka pumped his arms and legs gaining speed and pulling ahead of the man in shadow, he pondered in his muddled mind just how long this ally way was he defiantly doesn't remember it being that long. Haruka huffed he expression slightly strained as he worked his muscles as the shadow gained on him. Haruka felt the fear bloom and expand in his stomach. Haruka opened his mouth to call out, but a clothed hand reached out and covered his mouth stopping the yell for help from escaping his lips. The man yanked his hand back with it still covering Haruka's mouth. Haruka's eyes widened as the man put his arm around his waist and breathed down his neck his stale breath making Haruka shiver in disgust as it creased his neck causing the hairs to raise. Haruka struggled, but the man was stronger than him. Haruka's eyes widened in fear as it dawned on him what intentions this man could possibly have. Using his free hand Haruka went to strike, but it was easily caught in the other mans big paw and pinned to his side. Haruka struggled; he kicked and bit, but the man would not let go. Rationality started to leave him and Haruka screamed hoping it was loud enough. But any attempt he made the man could take his bear like figure quickly overpowering Haruka's smaller build. Haruka so panicked could only call out the only name in his almost blank mind.

"MAKOTOMAKOTOMAKOTO!" Tears streamed down his distressed face and his breath came in haggard gasps as the man cut the air from his lungs. Haruka was scared. Why wouldn't Makoto come save him? Haruka gasped as the cold barrel of a gun was shoved against his head and in a gravely vice the man said:

"Shut up doll or I'll blow your _fucking_ brains out." Haruka shook with fear his vision dotted with black. And still he struggled. Haruka landed an elbow into the man and as the man let his hand around Haruka's mouth Haruka shrieked Makoto's name his mind still muddled.

... **BANG!**

Haruka touched his chest and taking his hand away, saw blood.

... **BANG!**

Haruka's body jolted and fell to the floor his eyes glazed as he hit the ground, the faint sounds of footsteps coming towards him.

"I'll find you."

And then everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 1

AGGGGGGGGGGGH 'm so tired, but not uuuuuuuuuugh. Help. Anyway, because they're being reborn it's in a different country. The collages aren't real, but are based loosely on real ones. Yes they keep their original names. I'm not that creative unfortunately. And yes they look the same but hair length and colour might change and twigs to their personality – which relates to the story.

Sorry it took me sooo long to write this!

 **DISCLIAMER!:** Free! Is not owned by me, all rights go to the owners.

Chapter 1

Makoto looked up at from the paper he was reading for one of his classes with a long drawn out tired sigh. Makoto had to commute from Sudbury all the way to London early in the morning as his classes started at 7 in the morning. Makoto sighed again, he had gotten the train at 5:30 and with only a little delay had arrived at 6:50. He had 10 minutes to look over his papers for his Biology class. He was aiming to be a doctor, Makoto had no idea why but it seemed to suit his need to help others. Makoto sighed again and swiftly walked into a random open cafe, ordering a black coffee to (hopefully) wake him up. He sat down in the somewhat comfy chair next to the window, a sigh escaping his lips as he waited for his black coffee. Makoto's warm brown eyes glanced out from behind his long dark burgundy fringe as the doors bell tinkled to announce that someone had walked in and as they walked in Makoto took off his black rimmed reading glasses. Makoto looked up to see a close friend of his; her name was Liliya she was short only 5'3 while Makoto was around 6'0 making Liliya look shorter then she was, Liliya had short blond her that curled up at the ends, her sense of fashion was a nightmare for designers, as she hid her body in over sized sweaters and jeans.

Makoto smiled and waved her over a warm smile on his. Liliya looked both ways before walking over as she was renown for being a bit of a ditz. Her little legs worked to propel her as quick and efficiently across the floor to where Makoto was, just as she was about to sit down she caught her foot and fell into the chair not before cursing as quietly as she could when she sat down on said chair. She stopped and looked up at Makoto all of a sudden startling him.

"Heyo buddy boy~!" Liliya sing-songed resting her head on the palm of her hand as she twirled her pointer finger at Makoto. Makoto smiled at Liliya:  
"I'm fine, bit tired though." Makoto gave a small laugh afterwards waving his Biology papers to signal why he was up at this ungodly hour. Liliya gave a snort in return.

"Oh hey, man you don't mind if I bring the knewbie from my art course with for lunch? Ri~ght?" Liliya asked waving her arms slightly making the end of her black sweater sleeves slip past her finger tips. Makoto smiled, he had a soft spot for Liliya as she reminded him of his little sister, and how he hoped she would of been at her age.

"Sure." Makoto agreed easily. Liliya clicked her fingers and pat her fist onto the palm of her hand.

"Oh right, I should warn you he's super duper quiet, I mean it's like talking to a marble statue!" She joked a smile brightening her pale face. "Oh I better go don' wanna miss my art teach" Liliya waved a goodbye as she stood up and left the cafee not before nearly crashing into a waiter on her way out. Makoto muffled his small giggle behind a cough.

After reading through his paper Makoto felt his mind wonder as he thought about who the new student could be, Liliya had left before he could inquire any further.

"Hey, hey~ s'up fish boy." Liliya waved to be meet with a blank red gaze.


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Free! Liliya is my own character.  
TOO THE STOOORY!  
Sorry it took so long. ^^U ehehehe

Makoto looked between Liliya and the red eyed stranger. Makoto guessed him to be around 5'8 or 5'9, he was slim and had a feminine frame. He had long blond -almost white hair pulled into a low pony tail, his eyes were a bright red and gleamed behind his fringe. Makoto stared into the red eyes feeling as if he could get lost in them. Liliya waved her hand in front of Makoto's face.

"Earth to Maky, I repeat earth to Maky!" Liliya smiled sticking her tongue out. Makoto mock glared at her earning a short laugh from Liliya. "All right lets get this party started!" Liliya fist bumped into the air before marching off leaving Makoto and the stranger in the dust.

Makoto smiled and decided that it would be common courtesy to give him his name:  
"Hey I'm Makoto Tachibana." The red eyed stranger looked at Makoto's face before he stirred to rile himself out of his stupor.

"... Haruka Nanase..." He nodded at Makoto. Makoto stood for a while as he caught the scent of chlorine, blue clear water washed over him. Makoto shook himself looking back into the bright red eyes, as if looking for his answer. It was all so familiar, yet it danced at his memories in a red flame taunting him to get closer and burn himself.

Makoto looked at Haruka then at the distance between them and Liliya.

"I think we should start to catch up." Makoto gave a strained smile. Haruka nodded and walked in line with Makoto.

It didn't take long for Makoto and Haruka to catch up to Liliya as she had sprinted off and soon ran out of breath, her normal pace being a 'plod' a nice and steady pace. Makoto smiled and easily ruffled her short curly blond hair, Liliya let out a disgruntled sound as she playfully battered at Makoto's hands. Makoto looked up and catching Haruka's eyes thought he saw a glimmer of jealousy in those ruby spheres.

Liliya smiled as both Makoto and Haruka sat next to each other on the otherside of the booth. They had chosen to hole themselves up in McDonalds they had collected their order and where now talking and eating. Makoto and Haruka got along like a house on fire, everything that Haruka was thinking and feeling was like reading a book for Makoto.

"So Haruka, man what do you do besides fine art?" Liliya asked and Makoto nodded in agreement. Haruka looked blankly at Liliya and then Makoto. Makoto shuffled uncomfortably as if knowing what Haruka was thinking, for once she wasn't jealous of Makoto being able to read his mind, she thought of it as a dark place after looking at his artwork. Haruka looked forward again and said:  
"Professional Chef Diploma, BETC in Hospitality and Photography." In a deadpan tone, like the flat line of a heart monitor. Haruka looked at Makoto and a small flicker like fire crossed through Haruka's eyes and made Makoto swallow, suddenly finding his throat too dry. Liliya smirked if she played her cards right she could get these two to hook up. Oh how she couldn't wait, but right now she had to get to a lecture.

"As much as I love this staring competition y'all havin' imma split like the banana and peel outta here, so peace out and see you later jazz man." Liliya winked and grabbed her bag waving as she got up from the table and left with the rest of her chips in her hands as she left before either of the boys could stop her from flouncing out. Makoto was half out of his seat to stop her but as the door closed he was left hanging with his hand stretched out and a slightly desperate look on his face. Makoto's ears slightly reddened and he coughed into his fist and sat down again trying to suppress the blush that was threatening to make itself known.

Makoto looked at Haruka a smile on his face only to be met with a blank stare on Haruka's part. Makoto picked at his food trying to think of something interesting to think of.

"So um Haru wha – oh sorry Haruka –" Makoto went to apologise to Haruka for calling him Haru when Haruka put up a hand and with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips said:

"It's okay, you can call me Haru if you want" Makoto blushed only a small dusting of red across his cheeks he scratched at his cheek a nervous chuckle coming from his slightly parted lips. Haruka looked down a blush covering his features, Makoto glanced over at Haruka seeing his (in his opinion) cute blush. Makoto coughed and then smiling started saying what he had started to say before.

"So Haru how are you finding the collage?" Makoto asked his voice wavering as his hands became sweaty as he got nervous, something about being around Haruka _alone_ made his heart beat erratically inside his chest as if asking to break free. Haruka Looked up not saying anything, but Makoto looked into his eyes and saw a little glimpses of the emotion Haruka felt towards his collage. Makoto looked harder trying to decipher the different emotions. Haruka shrugged. Makoto smiled mostly getting the gist of what he wanted to say.

"Ah, you have Chloe in your class, don't you?" Makoto said holding his chin as though he was digging through the depths of his memory to remember this one person. Haruka looked at him and gave a slight nod. Makoto smiled sadly at the flash of anger and discomfort this girls name gave him. Makoto looked up as Haruka looked at him and opening then closing his mouth as if he was unsure if he could ask this question. Makoto tilted his head slightly and hmm'nd at Haruka as he once again read off of his body language and the curiosity that was swimming in his eyes.

"You're wondering about my courses?" Makoto asked not sure if he hit the nail on the head or completely missed it. Thankfully he hadn't as Haruka nodded, averting his eyes from Makoto's face. Makoto took a sip from his drink and gathered his thoughts.

"I take Science, Technology, Engineering and Maths." Makoto listed off on his fingers, after looking back to Haruka he saw him incline his head as if asking why he would take those options. "Well I managed to achieve several A's in my GCSEs so I could take the Medics program as I want to become a doctor." Haruka looked interested, but didn't press further as he got the feeling that it was a touchy subject.

Both the boys finished their meal and Makoto being the gentleman he was took Haruka's empty try and placed them on the side where they were to be left. Makoto walked back and kept his pace slow enough to match Haruka's The blond blushed his face still passive, but his eyes flickering with emotion after emotion.

"Hey if you'd like you want to hang out some time?" Makoto asked his mental fingers crossed as Haruka looked at him and slowly nodded. Makoto had an inner melt down as he worked himself up to say this: "If you don't mind could we exchange numbers so we can text?" Makoto asked inwardly kicking himself at how awkward he sounded, but his smile never slipped. Haruka blinked processing the information before bringing his phone out and handing it to Makoto so he could exchange their numbers. Makoto fumbled about with Haruka's phone as he attempted to input his number and Haruka's into his. After achieving this he gave back Haruka his phone and smiled warmly before they reassumed walking next to each other with Makoto talking with Haru occasionally giving his input. By the time they reached the college it felt as if the boys had known each other for years.

Makoto waved to Haru as they went their separate ways, a smile gracing both of their faces.


	5. I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON FORGIVE ME

Hiya~! Just wanna inform anyone who cares that I have now moved my account to AO3 ( ) and Fics that are posted here will now be posted on there (once I get them up that is) my name is Insertsomethingwittyhere or /users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/works if you will. Bye bye.

/Basically my account is more or less no longer open(?)/


End file.
